Even
by Ouran-luv
Summary: Kaname and Miyuki are two twins who meet again after several years of living apart, somehow the Host club manages to get involved in their lives much more than anybody expected! HikariXOc KaoruXOc /might and just MIGHT have some yaoi hints...or not/
1. Prologue

**Author's note:  
at last I got around to re write this D:! I've changed a few things from the original…cuz I can! Hmm any way, this is kind of a prologue-ish chapter, also I wanted to thank Allbluewitness-chwaaaan for beta reading this for me! I really appreciate it! Also special thanks for GeckoMoriaShadowLord-chwaan thanks for the support!  
Declaimer:  
I do NOT own any of the Ouran high school host club characters…only the OCs you're about to meet, ENJOY 8D!**

It was getting dark when her plane landed. It had been a long trip from England all the way to Japan, and the girl who was the only occupant of the jet plane sat still, her emerald eyes locked on the airport's building before her impatiently.  
It had been 13 years since she had been in Japan, and to be honest, she barely remembered anything from the first 3 years of her life that she spent in the country that now seemed so strange to her.  
She had learned Japanese from her mother and grandfather but they barely spoke it back at home. The raven haired teen slammed the small window's curtain closed and sighed, staying in her seat as she wondered in anger why her mother sent her to such a place after denying her a chance to visit her father and siblings for so many years. She didn't mind being here; she was eager to meet her family and get to know them as soon as she could, but there was no reason to send her on her own! She was absolutely and completely alone in a new country, with a new language and a new school and family! That was the worst possible turn of events she had never expected!

"Tenkawa-san, the car is already waiting for you." the hostess said, shaking the girl off her trail of thought.  
"Thank you." the teen replied with a light smile as she stood up. She was about to walk out of the plane when she turned to the hostess once again  
"And my bags?"  
"Everything is being taken care of, so there is nothing to worry about," the woman said, smiling. The girl sighed once more. Everything was set; there was no reason for further delay…she walked down and out of the plane and was greeted by the pilot and copilot who waited by the staircase; she greeted and thanked each of them before she walked towards the building. A tall man with grayish black hair pulled back in a neat ponytail who wore a black suit and tie with a navy blue vest waited for her.  
"Good evening, Miyuki-sama, my name is Graham. I'm your father's butler; it's a pleasure to have you back at last. You probably don't remember me, but I've worked for your family for a long time now," the man said with a light smile as he guided her towards the shiny black car that waited outside. The girl smiled sweetly at him; she had seen pictures of him back in England when she found her mother's old wedding pictures. He was always perfectly dressed standing in the background, yet he always seemed busy too.

Not far from there, in a great house, a man in his early 40's with dirty blonde hair and a gray suit walked from one side to the other of the living room while his daughter's emerald eyes followed him closely.  
"You're making me dizzy, Papa…" the teen said, pulling a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.  
"I'm worried!" the man said, stopping and facing the girl that sat on the couch before him.  
"Graham will be here soon enough…" she said, looking out the large window that framed part of the garden and the gate that was partially covered with vines.  
"I can't help but worry, Kaname! They should be here by now." the man said grimacing as he walked from side to side while checking his watch.  
"They'll be here soon enough." the girl said once more and sighed as she drummed the arm of the couch with her fingers nervously.

The time didn't seem to go by fast enough…Miyuki had been stuck on a plane for 12 hours and yet the 20 minutes that made up a car ride from the airport to her father's house didn't seem to pass at all. She sat on her hands to keep them from shaking, unable to remember the face of any of her siblings. Her mother had told her she had an older brother and a sister but there were no pictures of them and every time she asked about them it would end up in a chaotic quarrel between her mother and grandfather. She was nervous; she felt her knowledge of Japanese and the distance between her father's house were inversely proportional, as the closer she got to the house the less Japanese she could remember. The girl was as nervous as she had ever been. When the car stopped before the house everything seemed to freeze for a second for both the very nervous occupant of the car and the awfully stressed habitants of the living room. Only two people seemed completely relaxed; the first one stood by the door staring at the car, while the second one walked around the vehicle and opened the door smiling.

"We are here," Graham said, reaching his hand to help the girl out of the car.  
"Thanks." Miyuki muttered, taking the butler's hand and stepping out. As soon as she stood before the enormous house, her eyes met the figure standing in the doorway. A man about 18 years old, he wore a pair of dark jeans, a white button up shirt, a black suit jacket and a pair of black sneakers. His light blonde hair was shorter in the back than in the front. She found it easier for her to figure out the cut as he approached her slowly. He removed the bangs from his face, revealing a pair of dark green eyes as he smiled.  
"I'm Takato; I don think you remember me." he said in perfect English. Miyuki smiled happily; obviously she did expect them to speak English but she also thought they would all speak to her in Japanese just like Graham did.  
"I'm Miyuki; seems like I don't remember a few people around here, but I'm under the impression you do remember me," she said, looking back at Graham who was taking her luggage out of the car and handing it to a couple of maids.  
"How could I forget my lost little sister?" he said with a smile as he pulled her towards the house and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At first she was a bit uneasy, but after all, they were siblings and he seemed relaxed and easygoing so she let it slide.  
"I just had forgotten how much two you looked alike," he said as they walked into the house.

As soon as Kaname's father heard his elder son's voice, he looked at the daughter who sat by his side in panic. She just patted the back of his hand and stood, walking towards her brother's voice. Her eyes grew wide as she faced the girl that Takato had beside him; she did a double take and stared in disbelief. They looked exactly the same…well, her hair was a bit longer and her bangs were held up in place by many-colored clips but their faces were the same. Miyuki stared back at her and then looked at her brother with wide eyes. He just smiled and walked towards the living room where their sister had fled the second Miyuki's eyes had looked away from her.

Kaname stared at her father, her mouth open as if she were about to talk, but nothing came out. She just pointed towards Miyuki and tried to come up with words, but there was still nothing. On the other hand, Miyuki's brain juts stopped…completely. She wasn't thinking or assimilating anything of what was happening, even though she had just seen a girl that looked just like her….her mother had said she had a sister; yes, she remembered those words clearly…maybe she just had forgotten the little detail of their being identical _twins_.

**I hope you people enjoyed this!  
also if I use an unknown Japanese term I'll write it down here…I don't think there's anything that needs an explanation but if you want me to explain something let me know I'll answer your questions happily!**


	2. Lucn out

**Authors note: I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of their characters…just the Oc's in this story.  
I know it took me an eternity to post this but I hope you like it!**

It had been a few days since Miyuki had arrived at the Tenkawa mansion in Japan from England,  
everything was going great. She got along with Takato, her elder brother and spent most of the time with Kaname, her twin sister.

"Neh Takatooo" Kaname called from the couch both the girls were lying on.

"What now girls?" he said, looking away from the large TV in front of the chair he sat on.

" Can we eat out for lunch?" Miyuki said, looking at him with lazy eyes. They had been lying there for  
most of the day and they hadn't planned to move but they were hungry.

" I guess…where do you want to go?" he said, his eyes back on the screen.

"I want Italian food" Kaname said moving to rest her head on Miyuki's lap.

"Nooooo! I want sushi!" Miyuki whined, ever since she had got here she had eaten European food…She was in Japan! She wanted Japanese food for God's sake!

"But we always eat sushi…" Kaname complained.

"Well…not since she came around" Takato noted pointing at Miyuki with the remote in a lazy gesture, Miyuki nodded, looking at Kaname who stared up at her with a little frown.

"Okay then" she sat up, fixing the skirt she was wearing.

"…but I want to choose the place" she said, standing up.

"Fine by me" said Miyuki, stretching a bit.

" Let me guess where we're going! Ganza Kyubei" said Takato, standing up and turning off the TV while Kaname nodded, smiling happily, Miyuki looked at them both.

"It's one of the beeeest sushi restaurants in Tokyo, you'll love it! But first let's get changed", Kaname said pulling Miyuki to her room.

"You girls hurry. I'll wait here" Takato said falling back on the chair and turning on the TV.

A few minutes later both girls came back to the living room, Miyuki was wearing a strapless dress that came in short white and navy blue layers with a pair of short black boots that covered up to her ankle and a short jean jacket with her hair down and a few clips holding her bangs in place.

Meanwhile Kaname was wearing a short black skirt and black doll like heels with an apple green hoodie opened enough to show part of her cleavage and shoulders with her wavy hair tied in a side ponytail.

"Damn it, now you girls make me doubt if I should go have lunch with my friends" Takato said as soon as he stood up.

"Neh? You're not coming with us?" Miyuki tilted her head to a side in confusion.

"Do you really think I'd let my two little sisters into a public place full of MEN dressed like THAT?" he said pointing at both of them. Kaneme hugged Miyuki and pouted cutely.

"We don't look good enough to go out with youuu?"

Takato crossed his arms over his chest and sighted before taking his phone and dialing.

"Hey, yeah I was just thinking… is there a problem if we go to Ganza Kyubei with my sisters?...yeah, aham…no she was living in England with my mom, yeah…okay great" Takato placed his phone on his back pocket and looked back at the girls who just smiled at him.

"Well, are we going or what?" he said pushing them out the door where Graham their Butler was waiting with the car open for them.

Takato's friends had already arrived and the man guided them to a table. When they arrived they found a small boy with golden hair and big brown eyes who talked to his companion with a happy voice and a tall boy with short dark hair and dark eyes who stayed silent. Both Kaname and Takato greeted them and sat while Miyuki just stared awkwardly and followed Kaname to sit by her side.

" Nyaa Kana-chaan you too are really identical!" said the little boy looking at Miyuki who just smiled at the happiness of the small boy while he pointed at Kaname.

"Aaah why won't you talk to me Kana-chaaan?" he said looking sad, Miyuki's eyes widened.

"I-I'm not Kaname!" she muttered looking a bit worried at the kid before her who just blinked and looked at her sister and laughed sweetly afterwards

"Aaah you two are so similar I couldn't tell, right Takashi?" he said scratching the back of his head while the guy beside him nodded.

"Honey-sempai this is my sister Miyuki she just got here from England a few days ago" Kaname said, smiling

"They are Morinozuka Takashi and Honinozuka Mitsukuni, my classmates " Takato said looking at Miyuki and gesturing with his hand as he named the two boys; a few minutes later the waitress came along.

"I'm sorry we couldn't seat you in your usual table, your father booked it for lunch today." the waitress referred to the Tenkawa siblings as she handed all of them the menus.

"That's fine, thank you" Kaname said taking the menu, a waiter waved at the waitress for her to come closer.

"I'll be back in am moment to take your order" the girl walked away and the waiter whispered something to her ear and pointed back at their table, the waitress walked back and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Takato-san your father requested for you to join him for lunch." she said

"Hm. But I'm with my friends" he said gesturing towards Hony and Mori.

"And what about us" Kaname said, with a light frown on her face."

"Ah…I'll go ask him" the girl said while walking towards the private rooms.

"It's ok Taka-chan we can stay here if your dad wants to talk to you." Hony said with a smile.

"But I was the one who invited you here…it would be rude" Takato said, as he saw a known figure by the entrance of the restaurant that spotted them and approached them swiftly.

"Ah Hony-sempai and Mori-sempai are here? Lucky me! I was planning on calling you to discus some of the club's activities but since you are here we can have lunch together." the blond said with a bright smile while Miyuki looked at Kaname with confused eyes.

"Aah Tama-chan! We were having lunch with Taka-chan and his sisters!" Hony said smiling happily.  
"Aah… I see. How have you been Kaname-chan?" asked the blonde to the twin that was nearest to him, who in fact was Miyuki.

"I'm not Kaname" she said with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

"Aaah? I'm terribly sorry; you too have such beautiful faces I could barely tell you apart…who might you be?" Tamaki said taking Miyuki's hand and holding it close to himself, but let go as soon as both Takato and Kaname glared at him.

"My name is Miyuki Tenkawa, who are you?" she said in a polite tone.

"I'm Souo Tamaki, is a pleasure to meet you" he said with a smile, now keeping his hands to himself. Miyuki smiled back while the blond went back to talk with Hony and Mori.

The waitress came back and smiled.

"Your father said he has to talk to you privately." she said facing Takato who looked at the other with a puzzled look.

"Why don't you go talk with papa, you all can have lunch some other time." Kaname said looking at her brother.

"You guys don't mind?" he said looking at his classmates

"It's ok Taka-chan. If you have to go we'll talk tomorrow or Friday to go out ok? Meanwhile we could go talk with Tama-chan." Hony smiled as he spoke and Takato stood up.

"What about you two?" he said looking at the twins.

"Ah we'll be fine" Kaname said.

"Can you get us a smaller table just for the two of us then?" Miyuki asked the waitress

"Sure, I'll be right back" Takato smiled at them as he walked towards their usual table in the private rooms and the twins fallowed the waitress to a smaller table. They were taken to a table not to far away from where they were sitting before, each of them ordered a plate with different kinds of sushi. Kaname orders a lemon iced tea and Miyuki a lemonade.

After the food arrived and after Kaname successfully had taught Miyuki how to hold the chopsticks, they started eating and after a few minutes Kaname stood up to go the restroom.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said as she walked away.

Miyuki barely nodded with a smile as she went back to choosing her next piece of sushi from the two rows of different kinds aligned two of each kind.

Kaname was taking long , Miyuki looked around the restaurant but couldn't spot her so just shrugged as she was about to take a piece of salmon nigiri but the chopstick fell of her hand as she moved it closer to the plate.

"Aaah…not as easy as I thought…" she said under her breath as two hands reached over her shoulders and took both the salmon sushi, Miyuki stared at her plate with wide eyes as she squished the chopsticks in her hand breaking them in two, she turned to face a couple of red heads who stood behind her with wide grins.

"That's some good sushi" the one on the left said, smiling at its counterpart.

"Very ", the one in the right added wrapping an arm around his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miyuki said in an angry tone.

"Neh? You don't want to share with us? You have two plates…" the one in the left said putting a hand on his hip.

"Why would I want to share my food with you? I don't even know you! You just can't go around stealing people 's food! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she said standing up and glaring at the twins who took a step back.

"Calm down Kaname its just sushi…" the one on the right said with a little frown Miyuki's eye twitched slightly as she glare at them and spoke slowly emphasizing every word.

"I. am. Not. Kaname!" Her sister saw the red heads and how upset Miyuki looked and rushed back to the table.

"What's going on here?" she said standing beside Miyuki with one of her hands on her hips and the other in Miyuki's shoulder to calm her down. The red heads stared with wide eyes

"These creeps just came here and stole my food!" Miyuki complained, pointing at them.

"We thought she was you…plus the thought of you being on a date was to ridiculous to contemplate." the one on the left said shrugging without a hint of apology on his voice.

"Hahaha, that's rich…she's my sister Miyuki, she arrived from England a few days ago." Kaname said with sarcasm as she sat down again pulling Miyuki with her.

"So, twins huh?" one of them said, standing by the table.

"….no, I got her cloned for the one and only purpose of messing with your air filled heads." Kaname said as she took a piece of sushi and ate it giving the red heads a light glare, Miyuki proceeded to take the sushi with her hands to dip it in the soy sauce and ate it-getting a few weird stares from the other three.

"What?...they made me break my chopsticks…" she said looking at Kaname with a little pout. Kaname sighted and asked for another pair of chopsticks and handed them to Miyuki.

"Here, not even kids eat like that dear…"Kaname said helping her sister so she would hold them properly.

"But it's not that easy!" she complained, pouting even more as the chopsticks moved randomly in her hand.

The red head on the right frowned, being unable to see a Japanese person being so unbelievably challenged with chopsticks, he took them and placed again in her hand.

"Like THAT…geez, you're gonna need to get her one of those rubber things that kids use…" he said, staring at Kaname. Miyuki just pouted puffing her cheeks with air as she was being talked about like she wasn't sitting right in front of them.

"God, they don't have sushi restaurants in England or something?" said the one in the left scratching his head as he got a glare from Miyuki.

"Who the hell are you again?" Miyuki said, staring at them.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself" said the on in the left who was apparently hogging all the conversation to himself.

"I've already been introduced" She said as she chased a roll with the chopsticks around the plate and frowned a little.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru…" said the one in the left and then gestured with his hand to the twin on the right, "…And this is my brother Kaoru." The second twin barely nodded with a light mocking smile as he watched the girl who was about to stab the roll if it wasn't for Kaname stopping her.

"So, why are we so unlucky as to end up in the same restaurant as you two?" Kaname said, after Miyuki successfully picked up a tempura shrimp roll and ate it.

"Hmm who knows, random coincidences" said Kaoru said, shrugging.

"Our Mother is having some business meeting here and since you were sitting nearby we thought we would pay you a visit" Hikaru said with a grin.

" when did we became this unlucky?", Kaname said resting her head on her hands. Miyuki shrugged and looked back at the twins. Soon afterwards Kaname and Hikaru started bickering enough to annoy their counterparts but not loud enough to bother the other customers.

Kaoru took a chair from a table close by and sat by Miyuki's side as they watched both Kaname and Hikaru quarrell like little kids.

"So…you come from England uh?" he said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea…I arrived about a week ago" Miyuki said as she poked the little ball of wasabi in her plate and licked the tip of the chopstick.

"How can you eat it like that?" Kaoru questioned and the girl looked at him with surprised eyes as the because the boy wasn't being as rude as he had been a few minutes ago.

"Well…I don't like to mix it with the soy sauce…and just a bit is nice since it spicy but the flavor goes away quickly" she explained taking a little more and eating it.

"So, are they always like that?" Miyuki said after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah…ever since middle school." Kaoru sighted and crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his position in the chair until he found a comfortable point.

"Why?...you are pretty mean to you know " she said narrowing her eyes a bit as Kaoru looked at her.

"Well, I just follow Hikaru's game. I don't have anything against your sister or you, but he doesn't get bored of it… I do, so I just let them go on and on…" he replied ignoring the first question.

"I bet they really like each other…" Miyuki said, half a second afterwards Hikaru and Kaname were glaring at her with dark auras behind them, Miyuki just shrunk in her seat.

"What was that?" Kaname said looked at her over the table.

"Calm down, I'm just saying, it's not like it's the ultimate truth…now it's pretty clear only the idea of it makes both of you want to kill me so I'll just shut up…" she said putting her hands up defensively, the noisy teens resumed their bickering.

"They're scary…" Miyuki whispered to Kaoru, who nodded and sighed as he stared at them, not amused by the display.

"They go like that every time anyone mingles in their fights…" he said resting an elbow on the table and cupping his check with his hand for support.

"And what do you do mean while?" Miyuki asked since she was now in the same position as the younger red head.

"Mm…I don't know… depends on the place and time I guess…" he said, Miyuki sighed and eyed Kaname's plate still full of sushi, a little whine came from her as she was debating on eating it or not.

Kaoru just stretched his arm and grabbed a piece of unagi nigiri. Miyuky then copied and they ended up eating all of the sushi, they even ordered some dessert before Hikaru and Kaname decided they had had enough of each other's nonsensical bickering.

"Let's go" Hikaru said pulling Kaoru as he walked away and Kaname sat down at last.

"What was all that about?" Miyuki asked, taking a scoop of her chocolate ice cream.

"Ah nothing, he's just a jerk that's been picking on me since like our 2nd year of middle school, and I always end up in the same class as him! Aah, he is the most annoying thing in the world!" she said slamming her hand against the table in frustration, she sighed and calmed down a little after taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Hey…where did my sushi go?" she asked ash she looked at her plate.

"You ate it…don't you remember?" Miyuki said looking at her with her most innocent look.

"hm….guess with the fighting and all I forgot." Kaname said

" do you want some?" Miyuki said offering the glass to Kaname who took it and ate the little that was left.

"Thanks" she said with a little smile.

"Guess we should get going now right?" Miyuki said, and called the waitress.

"Sure, we'll be sending the check to our father back in the 3rd private room, also we'll be taking an order of salmon nigiri sushi to go" Kaname said smiling at the woman who nodded and walked away.

"You're still hungry?" Miyuki said, with a bit of guilt.

"Ah? No, that's for Graham. I bet he didn't move from the parking lot while we were here so he must be hungry" she said with a smile.

Miyuki remembered seeing Graham in some pictures from when they were younger, that her grandfather had given to her, he was always standing in the back, perfectly dressed, and always seemed busy. The twins waited for the order and headed to the parking lot.

Kaname headed to the driver's seat and knocked on the dark window, Graham opened the door and stepped out bowing to the girl and smiling while he moved his thin rimmed glasses in place.

"Is your brother coming with us?" he said with a smile, Miyuki hadn't noted him very well since she had gotten here, he was always busy around the house or mostly went almost everywhere with their father.

The man was tall with jet black hair tied in a neat ponytail, he wore glasses, and seemed to wear always the same butler uniform but changed the color of vest and handkerchief every day, he was the one who kept everything neat and in place around the house, he saw that every day as soon as their father was up, everything was settled for breakfast, woke the two girls so they wouldn't sleep through the whole morning and made sure Takato was always on time for his club activities even in summer vacations.

the man had worked for more than 20 years with the Tenkawa family and everyone in the house respected and trusted him beyond reason. Even when she was back in England her mother used to complain about how much she missed the man helping out around the house and how hard it was to find a good butler now a days.

Kaname gave the package to Graham, smiling; the man inspected it for a moment and looked back at Kaname with a puzzled look.

"What might this be?" he said tilting his head to a side.

"Lunch" Kaname said and smiled a bit as she headed to the passenger seat, the man smiled and went back into the car taking the two girls back home.

**Glossary:**

Ganza Kyubei: its according to my little Google research one of the best sushi restaurants in Tokyo.  
Nigiri: a type of sushi where the rice is shaped in a small ball and topped with fish or other ingredients.  
Unagi: Eel

I hope you liked it!


End file.
